


Happy Little Family

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, jerry is a good boy, poor ralph deserves better, ralph is also a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Short standalone fic on how Jerry met Ralph.





	Happy Little Family

The snow is early this year. After Jerry has cleaned the final classroom he stares out of the window. Thick flakes of ice fall out of the darkened sky. A serious amount of snow is already covering the pavement by the time the janitor walks outside. For a final time he checks the dumpsters and that’s when he spots him: the stranger that had been hanging around the university campus for the whole day already. Alerted, the janitor scans his surroundings. Apparently they’re alone.  
The stranger is sitting between two trash bags, hurdled up, shaking like a fragile leaf in the wind.  
“Hello?” Jerry carefully approaches the trembling man. He looks young. What’s most remarkable is the nasty looking scar that grazes the left side of his face.  
“Are you hurt?” Jerry asks. Now the young man gives him a look. He twitches his head slightly.  
“Who-, who are you?” the stranger stammers, crawling deeper into his corner, clearly unsure and afraid.  
“My name is Jerry. I work here at the campus as a janitor. I don’t mean you no harm but the campus is closing now.”  
“D-Does Ralph have to leave this place?” the stranger stands up, still trembling all over. It makes Jerry feel bad for the guy. What happened to this young man?  
“Who is Ralph?” Jerry looks confused around him, only to see no one else here.  
“Me, Ralph is me,” the stranger points at himself. He still avoids eye-contact though.  
“Oh, okay… Ralph, we should go out of the cold. It’s not healthy.” Jerry approaches the young man slowly in order not to scare him.  
“No, no. Ralph doesn’t want to go home. Home’s bad. No, no Ralph stays here!”  
“It will be alright, Ralph. You know… You could come with me,” Jerry says before thinking. He’s helpful like that but maybe also too naïve. He has to be careful. Still, he offers the freezing man his warm jacket.  
“With, with Jerry?” Ralph finally makes eye-contact. His left eye looks a bit swollen, maybe infected even.  
“Yes. With me. I live in a small but warm and cosy house together with my twin brother Jerrie,” Jerry explains with the warmest smile he can give in this cold weather. “Come on. We’ll talk more once we’re inside the car.” He sticks out his hand and Ralph luckily takes it. The poor guy’s hand is so cold already. Jerry wonders how long he’s been sitting here.

Once they’re inside the car, Jerry notices that the scar on Ralph’s cheek must be older. Though healed, it still looks painful.  
“Does it hurt?” he asks. The blonde shakes his head nervously.  
“No, not really. Although Ralph thinks it tickles a little bit. Yes, yes, tickly scars.”  
Unsure but curious Jerry asks further: “How did you get that scar?” Ralph tilts his head and turns his head away, scratching the scar a little. “Bad things. Bad things happened to Ralph. But it’s his own fault, oh yes. Ralph did some bad things. And then Ralph got punished. That’s why Ralph can’t return home now. No, Ralph can’t return home.”  
The answer makes Jerry frown in sorrow. He suspects the young man must’ve been the victim of physical abuse. That probably also explains why the man’s talking in third person. He could take Ralph to the police office but that might get the young man even more upset.  
“It’s alright, Ralph. We’re going to my home now. There, no one will hurt you. Is that okay?”  
“Yes, Ralph thinks that’s a lovely idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> And so the Jerry twins adopted Ralph so he never had to endure abuse ever again :D  
> He got into college thanks to the Jerrys where Ralph became friends with Connor and his group of dorks/nerds


End file.
